


Zims Milky Delights

by Woodenturtle89



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Gen, Immobility, Lactation, Rapid weight gain, Transformation, cumflation, hyper, ssbhm, xxwg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodenturtle89/pseuds/Woodenturtle89
Summary: "Zim is doing bizarre experiments in the lab, what will happen to him?"





	Zims Milky Delights

Zim was traveling deep, deep into his base lair. He walked over to a large table with instruments and chemical beakers. "COMPUTER! I'm gonna have a liiiitle fun today and experiment on myself." The computer warned with caution and said it had a counter serum ready for whatever he was going to do.  
Zim took a bottle that said Bovine growth hormone and a bottle that said blue whale growth hormone. He quickly took the bottles and poured the contents into a syringe which he then jabbed in his leg eagarly.  
"MMM yeeeesss,soon the fun will begin." He said as his licked his mouth with his earthworm like tongue.  
  
"I NO LIKE THIS!" Gir said running out of this portion of the base, he knew Zim has done this many times and he didn't want to be in the same room when he did.  
Zim began to take off all his clothing as he sat them on the table, and walked out to the middle of the base. The floor opened up to reveal hundreds of shower drains leading to the sewers. Zim felt warm all over, especially his chest, which was flat with two tiny nipples. The breasts began to quickly swell into moobs then fatter and fatter they grew until they become fully fledged breasts. They began to drip this creamy white fluid which zim examend. Bigger and bigger they got, his nipples enlarging and fattening up, sloshing and wobbling as they expanded in front of the green alien. Zim grabbed a hold one of his massive teets and squeezed causing to further fatten in his hands as he could feel the soft sloshy fat ooze through his plumping fingers. As milk came gushing out of them like rivers. "MMMMM YESSS!!!! ZIM LIKES!" Zim said as the sensation aroused him. He looked over his body which was now beginning to blimp up thanks to the whale serum. He watched as his ass ballooned out with his silky smooth green alien fat. It wobbled and blorped as it rose high into the air and surged itself outwards. Higher and higher it was until it was higher than zims head. His breasts began to grow bigger to match the size of his gigantically galactic ass. "YESSS NEED MORE HEHE MORE!!!" He screamed as he reached for one of his massive behemoth breasts and shoved one of the milking tits into his mouth. His face began to immediately fatten up with flab as he continued to suck on his incredibly fattening breast milk. His cheeks bulged outwards and pressing onto his eyes as they rose higher, his chins growing and multiplying as the back of his head produced rolls of fat that then blew up into a single solid pillow of neck fat, merging with all his face fat. "THOO FAT YETH NEED MORE, I AM NOT THATITHFIED UNTIL I AM TAKING UP MOTHT OF THIT LAB!!!"  
  
As he screamed this he shoved both his growing breast into his mouth, sucking harder and harder, his body growing fatter and fatter. His belly began to swell out in all direction as it pushed Zim into an upright position and pushed his breasts ontop of them. SUCK SUCK SUCK. Som milk came gushing out of zims mouth, spraying the milky liquid all over the floor and walls until he was able to grab it and shove it back in.  
As his belly kept growing down in his loins his earthworm like penis began to snake out, plumping up and swelling in size as it began to drip and leak the same substance that was coming from his teets. Bigger and fatter it got as it poked out from under Zims titanic green belly, fattening up till it looked like a fat engorged blimp dripping milk. The earthworm, member worked its way behind Zims mountainous ass cheeks as it shoved itself deep inside, it began to pump the liquid into him as it grew fatter.  
"YEEEES!!! OOOOOOOO MMFFF ZIM LIIIIIIIKE, MORE MORE MORE!!!"  
BAWOOOMPP!!!!  
Zim exploding in all directions with fat, up and out, rolls after rolls. Oh was he in such ecstasy. He could feel his limbs swell with blubber as the folds of the arms and legs covered their extremities and sank into the every growing appendages. His backflab cascading down as it even covered his PAK in the glistening green alien adipose.  
Zims face was pushed backwards as it melded with his backfat and then pushed upwards to lay onto his monster of an ass. Every inch of him jiggled and wobbled as he self pumped himself full of milk from both ends.  
  
"MMMM AHHH OOOOOOYEEETH YEEEETHHH MORE MORE AHHOOOOOOOO"  
SUCK SUCK SUCK, PUMP PUMP PUMP! BWOOMP,BLOOORMP FWOOOOMP!!! His his face began to dissapear as the tonnage of his face fat was beginning to swallow him up. The teets forced out his mouth as they went wobbling to and fro spraying the substance everywhere,nipples still fattening. Still wildly spraying like a crazy firehouse, the earthworm like member pumping inside his butt was getting so fat and obese now it was starting to slide out as it kept shooting out milky rivers. It kept growing and blowing up in size as it now sat there poking out from under his gargantuan belly and splattering the walls with milk as he kept pumping.  
"MMMMFFFFFOOOOOOO" He moand in pleasure as he bit down onto his semi plump lip and felt himself spraying the lab with the fluids, all of it going down the drains.  
Zim was now an immobile sex crazed lustful blob as he kept bloomping out with surges and waves of fat. Hand like appendages came out from his PAK which was buried under several rolls, and began to massage his belly, ass and gigantic tits.  
  
"MMMMM YEEEETH, MMMM" The alien sat there in his bulk wobbling to and for like a gigantic fat filled water balloon as the hands fondled and squeezed his smooth supple fat. One of them even taking his breasts and milking them like cow making them grow and swell fatter and fatter. His cock growing several feet long and wide as milk just spilled out of it like a river causing it to jiggle and wobble which gave Zim immense pleasure. His body kept growing until it hit the ceiling and all the walls within his base. His breasts were now so large they pressed up against his several chins and his cheeks as they gurgled and sloshed with the milky delight inside them. More and more blubber piled onto Zim, each roll rubbing agains another rolls making zims level of pleasure shoot through the room as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. M-M-OOORE MOOOOOOOOOOOOORE OOOOOO THATH THAT MORE THAT!!!!!"  
cum from both his member and tits shot out like a damn had burst, he was now in so much stimulus his head was spinning. His cock kept blowing up and now becoming rounder and rounder as it jutted out even more from his belly and began lifting his belly upwards as four small bumps appeared on it before they poked out and swelled and fattened into engorged udder nipples. The cock turned udder then shot out milk from both obese teets at full force as did his breasts. "OOO-MMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
Zim began to moan and moo, as his voice got deeper and deeper,  
"MOOOOOOMI-MIIIIIIILK MEEEEEE!!!"  
His udders grew to the size of one of his already gigantic obese breasts as more and more milk covered the lab. Robotic hands came down from the ceiling and placed milking cups onto his teets and udders as it began to suck the milk out of them, rocking zim back and forth, jiggling his massive several hundred ton behemoth of a body. Zim couldn't talk anymore, drool was coming from his mouth as he was caught in an orgasmic pleasure haze."Ok this is getting out of hand." Said the computer before jamming the counter effect serum into his large rear. He began to quickly shrink down, his breasts and udder shrinking too.  
  
"YOURE NOOOOMOOOOOOOOOOOO FUN!"  
Two pairs of breasts formed and popped out from under zims currents breasts as the milk flow ramped up again and he shot milk out of all 6 of is teets.  
"Thats not supposed to happen."  
His breasts and udders getting so fat they were now pinning the obese 500 pound alien to the cold floor and they grew and milked turning themselves into milk fountains.  
"OK THATS ENOOOOOOMOOOOOOOOOO! ENOUGH!"  
He suddenly grew a big fat whales tail, as he got even fatter, shooting right to 800 and now at the two ton mark. His belly resembling that of a whales. Horns grew at the top of his head, His color began changing to white with black spots all over, a muzzle began to form as drool came pouring out, ten-twenty chins now forming and spilling over and onto his enormous lined belly His feet fattened as his toes grew webbing in between. His hands fattened into useless body parts as they became engorged with fat and became more like his fat feet. "THAAAATTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
As milk came erupting from all his teets at the same time. He grew fatter a and fatter, swelling with fat as he started to take up the entire lab. Fatter and fatter, he grew until he now WAS the lab, pressed and crammed against the walls, milk spraying everywhere. His udders and tits now as big as a small house as milk was starting to fill up the lab. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Zim gave a super deep bellowing g moo as his teets grew fatter,his horns got bigger and longer, his tail got fatter as it started to become spherical. A fin formed on his back before getting sucked inwards by his back fat. His muzzle resembled a whales but tipped pink like a cows. A giant tongue hung out of his mouth panting as he kept growing and inflating with fat and sexual lust. The room was flooding with his greatness but enough was enough.

The computer jabbed another counter serum into Zims back and he crazy green alien began to shrink.  
As his color returned to normal, other body part features began to dissapear and his breasts and udders began to vanish as well. Finally zim was left with his normal flat chested washboard abdomen, as he began to clean up the base and normalize everything. "Okay computer, everything is back to normal, and cleaned up! Ill see you tomorrow to do more experiments."  
As Zim left the lab and took the elevator to go to his house, the house spoke.  
"God help us, you and your gross experiments. make me want to terminate my existence"  
The lights in the base turned off and it was silent.  
What will zim do tomorrow?  
  
THE END


End file.
